Cinderella(SoMa) (Discontinued)
by Snowflakekitty133
Summary: Maka a typical village girl with a evil stepmother, Blair, and her two daughters, Liz and Patty. Her father is also a hopeless pervert. Prince Soul lives in the castle and is trying to find a wife. Sounds like a typical Cinderella story right? WRONG. It's pretty different. Lets see what'll happen. Don't own Soul Eater. (few bad words)
1. Chapter 1-Cinderella & Prince

**Oooooooooo! New story! Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1~ Cinderella & Prince**

 **MAKA'S POV**

I'm Maka, I live in a pretty big mansion with my step mother, step sisters, and my pervert father. I would call my step mom and sisters evil because they make me do so much work! My step mother is Blair, and my step sisters are Liz and Patty. I'm just like Cinderella from the story people tell me, but I won't be like Cinderella, who waits for her prince. The next few weeks will probably change my life forever.

 **SOUL'S POV**

I'm prince Soul, I live in the castle with my friends and Lord Death. I was chosen to be the heir instead of Death's kid, Death the Kid. Even though I'm the heir, I'm still friends with Kid. My other best friend, who is an idiot saying he will transcend God, is Black Star. The grand duke of our kingdom is Sid, he teaches me lots of things. Lord Death wants me to find a wife to rule with when I rule. The next few weeks are probably going to change my life.

* * *

"So how's the search going Soul?" Kid asked with a sly smile.

"Not good. Yeah a lot of girls like me but I want to like someone who likes me for me." I replied

"JUST GET YO ASS OVER TO SID AND TELL HIM TO HOST A BALL FOR YOU SO YOU COULD FIND YOUR TO-BE WIFE SOUL!" Black Star yells at me in annoyance.

"FINE, I'LL GO OVER THERE." I then realize what I just said. "Ugghhhhhh"

Black Star and Kid look at me with sly smiles and I glared at them. I went over to Sid and asked for a ball to find a wife. Sid agreed and went on his way. I sighed and went to my room. I reread what I had said and groaned.

 **MAKA'S POV**

I was cleaning the kitchen and there was so much dust that I coughed a lot and just barely heard the knock at the door. I rushed to the door to find a messenger holding a letter with the royal crescent on it. I took it and read it. I realized what it said and was in shock. I rushed to where my step mother and sisters were. They screamed their faces off when they realized prince Soul was going to be hosting a ball. I went on to accidentally blurting out what was on my mind.

"May I got too?" I said then covered my mouth and thought _"SHIT"_

"Why do you think we would let you come with us?" Liz said with a smirk on her stupid face.

"Yeah. Why would we? You're a total embarrassment to us." Patty agreed.

"Maka. I thought you had a job to do? GET THEM READY, THAT'S YOUR JOB RIGHT NOW." Blair demanded.

I got all their dresses and all the supplies I needed. I also took care of my other chores as well. Every night I would see my father, who, by the way, was a hopeless pervert. He was always drunk whenever he came home. So I had to take him to bed at night. At the end of the day I was always tired and forgot about lots of stuff like making my dress.

* * *

 **THE NEXT WEEK**

 **SOUL'S POV**

"Hey Soul," Kid came up to me with a weird face

"Yeah...?" I asked with a confused face.

"What kind of girl are you looking for?"

"Well... Just someone who's kind, not like most of the girls, and... brave." I replied

"Oh ok." Kid said with another weird face.

"Something up?" I asked with concern.

"It's nothing. I got to go. See you Soul" He said and ran off

"Um... bye...?"

* * *

 **That's it for now, sorry that it's pretty short. It's 9 and I have to go to sleep soon**

 **I hope that you will like this story!**

 **Please leave suggestions for me!**

 **(12-27-17)**


	2. Chapter 2-The Meeting Between Four

**A/N- ellooo! Nice to see ya guys again! Been very distracted and I'm trying to get this done as fast as possible for you guys! I'm also going to change up the story a bit, by having all three of the princes find wives. Of course theirs SoMa and Tsustar, but not sure if I should go with LizxKid orrrr.. Kidxfemale Crona. If you guys go with Lizxkid, I'll put Patty with Crona. WELP THIS IS ALL, BOIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

 **Maka's POV**

It was a good morning, that is, till my sisters woke up. I made breakfast quickly and set it on the table. I was about to leave when Liz called out to me. "You ain't gonna eat?!" "I already ate!" I yelled back. I quickly left the mansion and headed towards the village. I decided to stop by a private garden my family owns to say hello to all of my little animal friends. I ran into Tsubaki(secretly the fairy godmother) and we both left to the garden. I walk with Tsubaki for a few minutes in silence, then Tsubaki broke it. "So how are you doing with your step family?" "Let'sT just say... that they are needy now, thanks to the ball." I replied with obvious annoyance. Tsubaki giggles "I can imagine."

We finally got there but I noticed and albino haired kid and a blue hair kid. I didn't recognize them first, until they noticed us and came toward us. I heard the blue hair moron saying that he will soon transcend God, I just rolled my eyes. They finally reached us with a 2 foot gap between us. "Oh you're Black Star and Soul, nice to see you outside the walls." I said plainly. Their eyes widened, "what?" I asked. "Well... you two are the first not to go crazy." Soul replied.

 **Soul's POV**

"Any way, why are you here, isn't this private property?" I asked with a lazy look. "Yes, and it's my family's property." Replied the girl with pigtails. My eyes looked around her body. She doesn't have tits... great. "Oh yes, we haven't heard your names yet, have we?" I said with a smirk. Pigtails just looked at me with a glare then sighed. "My name's Maka, and this is Tsubaki." Maka replied. I noticed Black Star looking at Tsubaki, with a weird look. I elbowed him and he stopped looking. "Well it's nice to meet you girls, now we better get out of here before we're over run by crazy fan girls." I said noticing girls running toward us. Me and Black Star bolted after saying good bye.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

 _"Why didn't I say anything?"_ Tsubaki said lost in her thoughts until she felt Maka poking her. "TSUBAKI" "Huh? Oh sorry Maka, I was lost in my thoughts." I replied with an embarrassed face. "It's fine but Black Star seemed a little familiar to me..." I stared at her in disbelief, while she stared blankly ahead of her. "Well, lets get going, I need to pick up some veggies for dinner." Maka said after a moment of thought. I shrugged and walked with her.

 **Black Star's POV**

"Yo, Soul. That mortal with the pigtails seems familiar to me, have we seen her before?" I asked with a bored expression. We were hiding from our fan girls and thought about the ball. "Nope, it's probably just you" Soul replied, I shrugged but kept thinking, _"She seems so familiar, I would have sworn that I know her."_ Eventually the fan girls left, so Soul and me got up and raced to the palace.

* * *

 **A/N- Got to leave it here unfortunately, mainly because my shoulders are hurting and I have no idea what else to write. So leave which peron I should pair Kid with. Liz or Crona? I gotta get those Maka chops in here soon though or else I'll get one X3**

 **Hope ya like it! BOIIIIIIIIII  
(1-15-18)**


	3. Author Note

**Hey guys! As you can see from the title this story and my other SoMa story is discontinued. I've lost interest in Soul Eater, and I don't have any ideas about what to write. I'm also close to High School so I need to pay attention to school as well.**

 **I really wish that I could do some more but I'm really all out of ideas, BUT who knows I might UNdiscontinue the story and start uploading more chapters, but who knows.**

 **Again I'm really sorry.**

 **-Snow  
(6-23-18, 7:18)**


End file.
